Children of Destiny
by JRZ-kun
Summary: Sequel to 'Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf'. Orochimaru has come back to the Leaf and is fighting for title of Hokage. His son, daughter and the entire village are about to rocked to there core when the next generation of shinobi are coming and are more powerful then expected. Follow the story of Konoha's most dangerouse ninja, allies, one might even become an enemy.RatedM* Sasxsaku.
1. Hokage fight

**Guys this is it after this I will have started the Sequel to 'Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf'. Called Children of Destiny. So get ready for me to make these last 2 or 3 chapters long and epic. So remember. Children of Destiny will have its first premier tomorrow but I have it a little over 100 views so. I will give you readers a reward and give you a glimpse of My Second Story Children of Destiny in the LAST chapter of Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf.**

**Now let's get Started.**

It had been 6 years and the war has been over for 3 years. The village hidden in the leafs was standing and so was the rain village. It turns out that after both villages biggest concern in the war had left their own homes. There villages. That the two villages just stopped fighting. They both considered both Uzamaki and Fuugazaki were both wiped out. Oh how wrong they both were.

**In The Hidden Leaf Village**

"Ah. Today is such a great day." Said a tall man. He had blonde spiky hair and blues eyes that could make any girl's heart flutter. He was wearing the standard Joinni vest.  
"You can't stop shaking in excitement can you Minato-kun? Asked a red-haired women walking next to the Joinni. "Try to save that energy for this month. The month is almost over and Naruto will be born soon." The red-haired women said as she rubbed her bloated belly.

"I know Kushina but I can't help but be excited. I'm going against people who are named prodigies with inside their clans." Minato said. He was so excited that he started to skip towards the exam arena and with each step there was a yellow spark almost like lighting. But it was gone in a flash.

*Sigh* Kushina sighed and looked up towards the rooftops. She saw four pair of Sharingan eyes. "He's eager huh?" Asked a female voice. She had raven colored hair and had her red sharingan eyes staring at Minato as he skipped faster towards the arena.

Kushina just sighed again and nodded her head. She shook her head at her husbands antics. "He's such a foolish man how did I let myself be at his level. He's my rival and I don't know how that happened." Said a tall tan man near the Uchiha women. He was tall tan and his hair wasn't as dark as hers and he had his hair cut short. His Sharingan eyes glared where ever he looked. His facial expression was hard to tell. He didn't show any at all.

"I don't know Fugaku. Maybe you have just loosened up on your skills." Kushina said with a giggle. Mikoto giggled as well. Fugaku sighed and looked at Minato. His Sharingan swirled and his angered expression went away. Fugaku sighed and then just vanished in flames. He appeared in front of Minato who had just bumped into someone that will change the Leaf village for ever.

"You idiot would you watch where you are going. You were so excited that you started flash skipping. Really Minato how did you become my rival?" Fugaku said with a sigh. The guy Minato bumped into just stood there smiling the entire time. He was tall and pale. He had long silk black hair. He had it in a pony tail but it was still long. His most noticable features were his eyes. They were golden with slits and he had purple marks above his eyes that made him look like he was wearing eyeliner. Next to this man stood a women who was a little pale but not as much as the man next to her. She had black long flowing hair. Her eyes were purple like the mans eyes she had slits. She had purple like eyeliner as well. She had a plump belly as well.

There was two other next to the two adults. A young boy who had black hair like his father and pale skin like his father but his eyes were his mothers. He wore a black coat with fur all around it. He gave glamorous a new meaning but a hottie is what most girls would call him.

Next to the boy was a young girl who seemed to be just a few years younger. She had her fathers skin tone but something was different about her eyes they weren't like neither of her parents. She had black hair as well that flowed down her back like her father. But her personality is like her mother. She wears a similar version of the boy's jacket it's just small so it shows her midriff and its red.

Minato finally got a good look at the four people and he knew he saw two of them before. 'Actually I've seen three of them... the little girl is new though.' Minato said. He squinted his eyes and traced signs in the air with his hands. The four mystery ninja were confused. The tall pale man looked around and observed. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the other ninja watching including Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina, and 'Kakashi and Rin had a... a kid... oh shit They are not going to be happy with Sasuki.' The mystery ninja said.

Fugaku looked right at the mystery ninja and his eyes hardened ad he glared. "Orochimaru Fugazaki. Former Hidden Leaf Ninja." Fugaku had gotten everyone's attention when he announced who the ninja was. Kakashi was about to attack but Rin put a hand on his shoulder and motioned toward the two children standing next to Orochimaru.

"He has children Kakashi... and look the boy looks Tobi's age." Rin said as she pointed towards the glamor boy.

"Kaa-chan Tous-chan. Is that boy you know gay?" Tobi asked as he walked up between the two and pointed at Orochimaru's son. Said boy looked towards Tobi. Tobi looked back and the two had a stare off right there.

*Clank* *Clank*

Everyone widened their eyes even the higher shinobi present. Orochimaru's son had vanished in a flash of red and appeared behind Tobi and was about to slice his neck but Tobi had completely read the boy like a book in a matter of seconds and countered by bringing out his kuni and blocking the boy's sword. The another boy with red swirling Sharingan eyes came and tried to strike, but the pale boy had used his other hand and blocked the sword with another sword of his own.

The young Uchiha just stood there emotionless and just stared at the pale boy. So did Tobi who had activated his bloodline as well increasing the force on his kuni.

"Itachi."  
"Tobi"  
"Mizuki"  
All boys said their name at ounce. Everyone watched in interest as to what the three boys would do.

"Sasuku." The mother whispered to her daughter. "Yes mom?" Sasuku asked. "Why don't you show off little as well huh." Her mother said as she pointed towards the three boys.  
"I would but theirs a girl here that I know nothing about... but I can sense her chakra... she has the Rinnegan mama." Sasuku said with a shiver. "Well she must be your cousin then. Well distant cousin." Her mother said. Sasuku just looked confused.  
"I thought we were the only Fuugazakis left mama." She asked with pout. "Why you lie?"

"Sweaty remember Nagato and Konan?" The women said with a sigh. Sasuku then remembered the two and shivered again. "Don't remind me. Next time they should lock a damn door." Sasuku said. Then she paled to her father's color as she saw a paper hand form in thin air and smack her across the face. Her mother chuckled.

"Aunt Konan said to never cuss when she's around." Her mother chuckled even more when Orochimaru paled and started to look around in a panic. So did... "Minato why are you oh never mind you probably screwed up some stupid way I'll probably hear about later from Kushina." She said as she nodded towards said pregnant women. Then she made a hand sign and Kushina and Mikoto tensed and started being nervous. And were mouthing words that only Rin, Fugaku, and Minato knew.

Kakashi saw the hand sign and thought it was an attack and sprang to action but when he got to her he was blown back and hit the ground hard.  
"What the hell?" Kakashi said looking in terror. He was just repelled by nothing.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi Jrzey- kun likes to play games in my stomach. He just kicked again which is what blew you away." Sasuki said with a smile as she rubbed her belly. Everyone watched as her hand once again literally bumped off her stomach as she just giggled again, indicating that the baby had just kicked again.

"Kakashi. Tsk tsk tsk. I thought you learned last time you and me met. I tried so hard to teach you social skills. Of course your friend ruined that by doing something really stupid. Although he was better of a person than you so I always wanted to keep a part of him in me. But some one stole that. And his body was gone so we couldn't do any test or anything close to that." She informed them with a sigh. Everyone who knew of Obito was either shocked or enraged that she was the reason he was dead. Sasuki noticed this and smirked.

"Oh come on. You guys still hold a grudge. You leaf were responsible for the death of my entire clan. And lets not forget you guys separated my husband from his clan in the first." She said in a serious tone.

Everyone paled remembering that harsh fact. They were also at fault as well.

It had seemed that everyone had settled down so Sarutobi saw that as an opportunity to make his announcement. "People people welcome to the chunni arena. But today you won't be seeing any chunni perform today unless those three boys want to some action. Even though they aren't chunni or even genini I think we all can agree that these two boys are quite skilled enough to be better. And who are you?" Sarutobi asked as he turned around to face a pale boy who looked really flamboyant.

"My name. My name is Mizuki Fuugazaki. Prince of the snake clan, and leader of FMR." Mizuki said with a smirk. He then patted his pants legs where he pulled out smoke bombs and lots and lots of money. He then reached behind his back pulled out both his swords. He placed them on the ground in a x. Last he stood up flicked his wrist and out came two pocket knifes in each hand. One was silver and had a 6inch blade. The other was camo green and had a silver blade that looked to be 4inches.

"And what is FMR and the Snake clan?" Sarutobi asked. He was getting a nervous feeling about this. Something didn't sit right with this child. Orochimaru was creepy as a child but he hid it. This boy seemed worse than Orochimaru. He seemed even more dangerous.

"Why my gang of course and the Snake clan is us Hiruzen." The pale boy said to Sarutobi. He snapped his fingers and a young boy with blonde hair that went down over his eye on one side and a pony tail. He jumped in the air and held his hands behind him and smirked when wings appeared behind him.

"What what is this some sorta genjutsu?" Sarutobi asked as he watched the boy fly around. But that was just to distract the Hokage as a silver-haired boy went around stealing anything he could. Sasuku was just taking money in general. When the blonde haired boy landed next to Mizuki he fist bumped the pale skinned boy. Then he tilted his head to the right where Sasuku and the silver-haired boy were sitting on a roof holding bags and sacks of change, dollars, gold bars ect. They smiled at the people down below looking up at them. The silver headed boy looked down at a certain red-haired girl and saw that she had really tight shorts and had a belt on for some odd reason. He chuckled and stood up. "This this is gonna please Lord Jashin." The silver-haired boy said before he jumped of the roof and then vanished in thin air with scarlet red flames surrounding his body.

Sasuku jumped over to Mizuki and the blonde haired boy. The blonde looked around and saw the silver-haired boy. "You need to keep your partner in check Sasuku. Hidan doesn't listen to anyone but you." The blonde boy said to Sasuku as they watched Hidan successfully take the red-haired girl's belt. Her pant's fell and Hidan made the 'you sexy' whistle which pissed the girl off even more. "You should try getting a bigger ass to fit those pants. You only wear the belt so the pants look like they fit." Hidan just chuckled as the girl stood there. His chuckles were stopped when a blade had sliced right through his neck. The people watching gasped and the Hokage looked worried and scared.

"Heheheh you you're a fun girl to play with." Hidan scared the hell out of every as his just sat ummm laid there on the ground talking and laughing. "What the fuck!" The red-haired girl yelled as she kicked the head away from her. *cough* *cough* *cough* "Your foot taste disgusting. I've tasted better." Hidan said as he started to spit every where.

"And that's FMR." Mizuki said with a roll of his eyes as Hidan magically appeared behind Mizuki. "Lets have fun huh? Hokage why have you called us here." Mizuki said in a bored tone. Kakashi seethed.

"You will show the Hokage some respect you little runt." Rin had to hold Kakashi back from doing something stupid again. 'He still needs to work on his temper.' Rin thought as she sighed.

"I give respect when I see its earned. Other wise you get nothing from me but my normal personality. That's all respect is. You people change your personality just because you've heard of how great they are but you have no idea if they will give you the same respect." With that said Mizuki and his posse walked away and out of the arena. Orochmaru was just laughing on the inside. 'Oh how much of his mother's personality our child has.'

"We are so sorry Hokage-sama for our son's rude ways." Sasuki said as she bowed. Hiruzen dismissed it and nodded for to get up. "There is no need to apologise. He's just a kid he knows no better. Any way the battle is about to begin." Sarutobi turned towards the stadium and smiled. Ladies and gentlemen. This is a tournament to see who rightfully deserves to be my choice pick to be the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. There are only four who have nominated themselves."The Hokage said as he awaited for the crowd to die down.

"Four? Hey Fugaku I thought it was just us." Minato asked. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh well the more the merrier right?" He said with chuckle. Fugaku just sneered and turned away. "You can say that all you want but... I will kill whoever is necessary to get to the title. Don't get in my way baka. Or else its your head that's going to roll." Fugaku turned his head and faced toward Minato with his sharingan spinning and a deadly glare directed straight towards Minato. He started to walk away but Minato stopped him.

"Hey I know you don't like me that much ok I get that. But you and I both know that we want this job more than anyone else in Konoha. So I say we work together and bring the other two down first then we won't have to worry about someone messing with our fight." Minato said with his hand extended out. "Come on Fugaku you know I'm right."

Fugaku just stood with his back turned towards Minato. He was thinking of the benefits that could happen. But then he'll seem weak. So he just started walking off. "Huh are you serious?" Minato asked angered. But he stopped when he heard Fugaku growl.

"You just don't get your ass killed. I'll team with you but just so I can show everyone that I'm an elite shinobi. The Uchiha are the best no matter what we do. But you remember this... when that last guy falls... I'm going right for you. No breaks. No warning. I'm going in for the kill." With that said Fugaku flashed away leaving a skid mark of fire. Minato just sighed and got ready for the fight.

"The contestants in the battle are... Minato, Fugaku, Orochimaru, and ..."

**HAHAHA SIKE BIT YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS GONNA TELL YA HAHAHA!**  
**NEXT CHAPTER GUYS IS THE END OF 'TURNING LEAF OR BURNING LEAF' AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK INTO CHILDREN OF DESTINY YES THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY A MESSAGE AND HINTS ON WHATS TO COME IN THE NEXT STORY CHILDREN OF DESTINY. MY CHARACTER IN THAT STORY WILL HAVE ALREADY BE BORN AND THE STORY WILL BE TOLD IN FROM MY EYES SO YAL BETTER GET READY FOR JRZ MAN I'M TELLING YOU HE IS INSANE FUNNY. ALSO BECAUSE OF MY CHARACTER JRZ THE STORY WILL BE RATED M NOW IF SOME OF YOU ARE MAD THEN HEY I'LL TRY TO KEEP IT AS PG-13* AS I CAN OK BUT LIKE I SAID JRZ IS ME OK AND I HAVE ADHD, AND EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS YOU'LL PROBABLY NOTICE IT IN THE STORY SOME OF YOU HAVE PROBABLY NOTICED IT IN THIS STORY HOW SOME PARTS GO FROM SAD TO HAPPY TO FUNNY TO RAGE. BUT MAN JRZ IS GOING TO BE A DIFFERENT STORY OK THIS STORY IS GONNA HAVE DRAMA ITS GONNA KILLING ITS GONNA HAVE LOVE ITS GONNA HAVE CUSSING MAN THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE JUST A SPECTACULAR STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS READ IT AND SUPPORT ME ALL THE WAY. I KNOW I HAVE GIVEN YOU GUYS SHIT DURING THE TIME IV MADE THIS STORY SAYING YOU GUYS SHOULD YA KNOW REVIEW AND RIGHT SOMETHING BUT I'M AT FAULT HERE AND I'M SAYING THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS OUT THERE WHO HAVE STUCK TO THE STORY. OK. I MEAN I HAVE A LOT OF VIEWS FOR FIRST CHAPTER LIKE 56 OR 57 AND THEN ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE LIKE 11, 8, 10, AND 5 AND THAT SERIOUSLY BOTHERED ME TO NO END BECAUSE I WAS THINKING I WAS LOSING YOU GUYS AND I'M JUST HAPPY THAT SOME OF YOU OUT THERE ACTUALLY LIKE IT. **

**SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND I'LL TELL A LITTLE MORE ABOUT THE STORY MAKE SURE TO GET THIS OUT MORE OK. IF YOU AT SCHOOL TELL YOUR FRIENDS. UMMM I HAVE A PS3 I HAVE PSN. MY NAME IS D3VL-KINGZ-L3DR OK AND I HAVE A KIK ITS JRZEY14. OK KIK ME OR ADD ME ON PSN IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SOME STUFF OR LIKE TO ASK QUESTIONS I WANT TO GET IN TOUCH WITH THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY. ANYWAY THX TO ALL YOU GUYS OUT THERE AND DON'T GET OFFENED BUT I LOVE ALL YOU NIGGAS OUT THERE WHO SUPPORTED ME IN THIS STORY PEACE OUT UNTIL NEXT TIME JRZ-KUN OUT MAN. **


	2. Hokage fight part 2

**I KNOW YOU GUYS LIKED THIS SHIT MAN I KNOW MY VIEWS WENT THROUGH THE ROOF YESTERDAY MAN FOR REAL THX GUYS. AIGHT LETS START THIS SHIT.**

Everyone was shocked to hear that the Snake King of the entire elemental nations was a nominee for a Hokage. But it was sorta strange that the current Hokage didn't take action towards the snake. Now they why.

"O-orchimaru... you're in this?" Minato asked. He was getting excited but also anxious. 'The clan leader of the Fuugazaki. Orochimaru has always been a strange yet strong rival. He could probably take me and Fugaku both.' Minato said. He looked towards Fugaku and nodded his head towards him. The Uchiha just grumbled and turned his head. Minato just sighed.

" I wonder who else in this. I'm shaking in excitement." Orochimaru said as his eyes flashed green. Minato, Fugaku, and the entire village saw this and then felt a powerful presence.

"The fourth contestant is this man right here." Hiruzen said as the village fell quiet as the entire stadium held a scary chill. A tall man with black hair spiked in the back and he had bangs over his face. He had swords strapped in x over his back. a blue vest on. He was...

"Zuko Uzamaki Uchiha." Hiruzen said. The audience was shocked to here that this man was a cross blood of the villages two most powerful clans. He had a Sharingan in one eye and the Rinnegan in the other eye. He wore the standard clothes for a jounin but also wore chains around his body.

"What! WHAT IS THE MEANING FOR THIS ZUKO WE BANISHED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BANISHED!" Fugaku yelled in anger. He was pissed that this double crosser would dare show his face to him again.

"Now now Fugaku lets not be hasty huh. Your about to be a father of two lighten up. You wouldn't want me to stop that dream of yours would you?" Zuko said in tone that made Fugaku's blood boil.

"I told you never speak of my wife in my presences. Ever again." Fugaku said as his Sharringan swirled. "Hokage start the match if you would." Fugaku hands were trembling in excitement.

"Begin!"

Fugaku instantly vanished and appeared in front of Zuko. The Uchiha through a right hook. Zuko ducked under and countered with a hook of his own but his fist were surrounded by fire. Fugaku was sent back a few feet away. He rubbed his cheek and glared at Zuko.

"You have to do better than that Fugaku if you plan on getting revenge hahahaha." Zuko laughed evilly and dashed towards Fugaku with his swords out. " You baka." Fugaku said in rage as he took his two kuni and duel wielded them parrying Zuko's strikes. "This. *Clank* Isn't *Clank* about stupid *Clank* Revenge! *Clank*" They ended up right in front of each others faces. Fugaku was glaring hard at Zuko and his Sharringan was at blaze. Zuko just smirked at Fugaku. "You know Fugaku the only reason why you spite me so much is because I'm more of an élite shinobi then you will ever be." With that said Zuko's Sharringan eye spinned rapidly. Fugaku thought he was trying to put him in a genjutsu. So Fugaku looked into Zuko's Rinnegan eyes instead. "Big mistake you moron."Zuko said as Fugaku was instantly burned with blue fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" Fugaku screamed in pain and jumped back. Zuko just stood and laughed. " Awww what's wrong Fugau can't take the heat." Zuko mocked. Fugaku was finally able to put the flame out but the damage was critical on his left arm. "Looks like you've been disarmed." Zuko said. Everything went silent.

"I get it" Minato said from the other side of the stadium.  
"Shut up." Zuko said as he turned his gaze to the blonde haired man and glared hard. Instantly Minato jumped back to avoid being burned. "Ok I was going to let you two settle this but now. Now I'm going to have to beat you." Minato said. Then Minato vanished in a yellow flash.

*BOOM*

A loud sonic boom was heard as Zuko was sent sailing right into the stadium wall creating a crater. "You are good Minato. Your strength is nothing to laugh at but can you fight a demon like me." Zuko said as he vanished in a red flash.

*BOOM*

Zuko was yet again hit and sent into the stadium wall in the same crater.  
"Ack *Cough* *Cough* who did that?" Zuko asked in shocked. He couldn't believe someone could match his speed he was faster than Minato. He looked around with his vision becoming blurry. ' Who is that pale man?' Zuko asked himself. He fought to stay conscious. "You!" Zuko said angered. He was on the verge of passing out and didn't know why. "Who ARE YOU! WHAT YOU DO TO ME!" Hey yelled as fire started to surround him. He was in rage. He wouldn't be beaten so quick. He refused to let it happened. Just as the fire started to take shape around his body a sword pierced through his heart.

"ACK!" Zuko yelled as he started coughing and spitting blood. His eyes blurred and darkness kept creeping in front of his vision. "Who are you? TELL ME!" Zuko yelled in rage.

"My name is Orochimaru Fuugazaki. Let my name forever been known. And this blade shall heralded your end." Orochimaru said as his sword glowed and started to suck Zuko into the sword.

"I will get revenge on the leaf and especially you. YOU DAMN FUUGAZAKI! I WILL GET REVENGE MARK MY WORDS THIS ISN'T OVER YET! MY LEGACY WILL BE THE END OF YOU! MY LEGACY'S PRIDE!" Zuko yelled in rage as he was fully absorbed into the sword.

'Giving his tone Zuko wasn't joking around' Orochimaru said to himself.

*Clank*

Orochimaru reacted just in time to block Fugaku's sword slash. "You aiming for my head.! Alright you Uchiha this is war then. After I just saved your life. You have angered me Uchiha!" Orochimaru yelled in anger. He shocked everyone in the stadium when his eyes turned green and his legs morphed into his body. "Kukuku get ready Uchiha!" Orochimaru eyes pulsed and a ray of lightning went straight towards Fugaku. Fugaku saw this but he couldn't be the strike he just wasn't fast enough.

It zapped Fugaku and Orochimaru literally slithered towards Fugaku in a fast pace. "You are mine!" Orochimaru said. He was inches away and he opened his mouth and prepared to bite the Uchiha. His fangs were dripping with a purple fluid that fell out his mouth and when it hit the ground it burnt a hole in the dirt ground. " Escape is futile... SSSSSS UCHIHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**And cut. Well guys see ya later. Next chapter we will see who is the Hokage and a Time skip. I might even Start a new Story based off this Chapter. Because of Zuko Screaming Legacy. ... Legacy's Pride. And it will be a story that will be between JRZ and Zuko's son... Yea spoiler. Ok Check my Profile because I have good news regarding this story that you guys will love. See ya next time JRZ-kun out. F.M.R 4 life man.**


	3. Hokage fight part 3

**After this chapter there will be a time skip. See ya Jrz-kun out.**

Everyone gasped when they saw the site in front of them. Minato had jumped in front of Orochimaru and took the bite his self. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Minato yelled in pain. His right arm was starting to melt off and the pain was just too much to handle. " I'm not letting you kill him." Minato said. He made a rasegan and hit Orochimaru with it. "Tch. You aren't even a Uzamaki and yet you're just as stubborn as one." Orochimaru said.

He couldn't keep resisting the power of the swirling chakra. He knew this so he thought of something fast. "I won't be defeated so easily." He said. Orochimaru then did some hand signs. His body started to get twisted up by the power and force of the rasegan. "Minato watched in amazement. "Woa." Minato said. Orochimaru had some how climb out his own body.

"You've made me show my secret technique so early. *Sssssss* You anger me even more! *sssssss* Namazaki!" Orochimaru said. He was pissed and had a reason to be. His body regeneration move was a jutsu he invented. He was going to make a bloodline for him and his family only. He wanted to be Hokage with this jutsu. ' Then every other nation would think I'm immortal and wouldn't dare fuck with me or Konoha. But this damn blonde has yet again spoiled a perfect plan of mine.' Orochimaru seethed. His body lost its legs again as he slithered away from Minato. ' I need to think of something and fast.' He thought to himself.

*Flash*

"Wah-"

*BOOM*

Orochimaru had been punched right in the face by Minato. Minato had flashed right in front of Orochimaru. Now the Snake king was impaled in the wall.

"Hey Orochimaru you alright in there?" Minato asked. "I didn't hit you too hard did I?"  
"Oh I'm fine... nothing but gum drops and ice cream in here." Orochimaru said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Can I have some?" Minato asked. But the sad thing was that the man was serious.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots."Orochimaru said as he face palmed himself. He was punched into the wall and was now sitting in the dark wondering why Minato was even considered a person to be fit as Hokage.  
"I thought you were surrounded by gum drops and ice cream?" Minato said. He sounded disappointed. And that just pissed Orochimaru off.

*Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble*

"You sure I can't have any?" Minato asked. "You sound like you're eating a lot."

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" *BOOM* "JUST!" *BOOM* "SHUT!" *BOOM* "UP!" *BOOM* Orochimaru yelled in rage as he continued his attack on Minato. Each punch or kick was heard with a sonic boom. Each time Orochimaru hit Minato he would slither underground only to pop up hit him again. Then Orochimaru would switch his movements and just start vanishing. Right now it looked like Orochimaru and Minato were fighting in the air.

*BOOM*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Minato yelled as he was sent flying to the ground with a kick to his face.  
"I've had enough of your fucked up stupidity!" Orochimaru said as he started doing hand signs.  
"Aww looks like someone has an icec ream headache." Minato said with a smile. He was waiting for Orochimaru to mess up and now was his chance.

"That's it you and the Uchiha die both of you!" Orochimaru said as he finished his hand signs. "Earth Style: Mud Execution Style; Swallow of the Deadly Snake!"

As Minato looked up at Orochimaru his smirked fell. 'Oh shit!'

Out of Orochimaru's mouth came a glob of mud that shot down towards Minato. Minato couldn't get away as the mud morphed into a giant snake.

"HOLY SHIT! FUGAKU HELP!" Minato yelled in panic. He started flashing left and right over and over. Up, down, anywhere but he couldn't get out of the Snakes body.

'Wait he has to still be spitting the mud out if this snake is going to try to encase me in mud.' Minato said. He closed his eyes started sensing around him. 'Fugaku is sneaking behind Orochimaru. Perfect distraction Fugaku.' Minato said with a smirk. He stood still and crouched down. He started doing hand signs. " I have to time this perfectly. I won't have anymore chakra after this. So I have to aim in the right place.

**Outside of Mud Snake**

'Just a few more minutes and the idiot will be encased in the mud. His friend. That damn Uchiha won't have any chakra left to stop me. And I'll be Hokage. Kukuku' Orochimaru thought. Little did he know that Fugaku was sneaking behind him.

**Fugaku POV**

"Uhh Where am I?" Fugaku asked himself.  
"You will die here! I am tired of your fucked up stupidity!"  
"Who?" Fugaku looked around and noticed Orochimaru doing hand signs.  
"That's going to kill Minato if he doesn't get out of the way." Fugaku said as he heard the jutsu and saw Orochimaru start spitting mud down at Minato.

"OH SHIT! FUGAKU HELP!" He heard Minato yell in panic. He saw Minato Flash from place to place but he noticed that Minato couldn't get out. With his Sharingan he noticed that the mud was forming seals to prevent Minato from flashing anywhere else besides the mud snake.

" I have to stop that jutsu." Fugaku said. He started running up the stadium wall.

"3... 2... 1... NOW! Fire style: Grand Fire Annihilation!" Fugaku yelled as an enormous fire stream flowed out his mouth and grew intensely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard Orochimaru scream.

' That makes no sense my fire hasn't reached him yet.' Fugaku said confused. But his confused expression turned into one of terror when he the loud chirping sound of birds. And then a spray of blood right in his face followed by a white flash of lightning...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Prologue

**Sorry for the wait here is next chapter F.M.R for life man.**

"You have got to be kidding me right?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the big boobed blonde haired women. "What?" Tsunade asked.  
"You can't heal him?" Sasuke asked as he pointed towards his idiot blonde haired friend. Naruto.

"I told you I can't find a cure that would help. And that I don't know if anything is actually wrong with him." The blonde medic said.

"So you're telling us that we can summon unearthly demons, breathe fire and make lightning come out of nowhere. Not to mention walk on water like Jesus. Who I am still convinced was a ninja. But a fucking stomach ache and the reason why he has it confuses the hell out of you." Jrzey said as he made his presence known. He shook his head sighed. "How in Kami's name did you become a medic Nin? The idiot has a fucking stomach ache because the baka eats so much damn ramen." Jrzey said as he pointed to hundreds of empty ramen cups stacked in the Uzamaki's room.

"Hey... don't.. bl- blame the ramen... it's a food from the gods." The little blonde said as he groaned in pain.

*BAM*

Naruto dropped to the floor with a thud. "How are you and your father so similar yet so different? You look the fucking same, your both idiots but at least he doesn't have a ramen addiction. Like you and your mother and your sister." Jrzey said. He stood over the knocked out Uzamaki with his fist still raised.

"Am I getting paid double for healing him?" Tsunade asked with glee. She gets paid every time she has to check up on her family. By her own family. But that's a story for another time.

"You better be wining auntie Tsunade. We haven't pulled a heist in a while so we really don't have the money to be giving away. How's the uncle Jiraiya doing he's making the both of you rich isn't he?" Sasuke asked as he and Jrzey both pulled out 50 dollars gave it to Tsunade. Tsunade started to drool until she realize how much she gotten.

"What no tip?" She asked with a pout. "No tip? What are you loco? We just gave you a hundred dollars. You coming to see us should be a bouns auntie." Jrzey told the greedy blonde.  
"Auntie T, K, and S are all the same. You three never stop asking for money or ramen. Or dango which makes us have to just buy and spend more of our money. No wonder me and Jrzey can't run a successful organization when our family is spending all our investments on useless stuff." Sasuke said with a huff.

"Tsunade in all seriousness how well hidden are we right now?" Jrzey asked his auntie.  
"No one knows except your mother, father, and sister. And Jiraiya is getting curious. Minato doesn't suspect a thing. No one else knows. It's just us three." There auntie told them as she smiled at her nephews. "I'm so proud of you two. But what you're doing could get you in trouble with the Hokage Minato and the entire leaf. Doing deals for enemies. Selling drugs. Not to mention those what you call them?... Guns that you guys are smuggling over here. You guys are holding weapons that could be a use to the village but hold it to yourself. Danzo gets word of this then it will be called treason and he'll without a doubt go straight to Minato and have you two in deep trouble. All I'm trying to say i be careful with this organization ok." The aunt said as she hugged her nephews. They hugged back and promised to be careful.

As Naruto, Sasuke, Jrzey, Sasuku, and Karin walked out the house everyone in the complex and the street waved and smiled some even bowed. Those nods and smiles were mostly at Karin and Sasuku. The bows were mostly at Naruto and Sasuke. But some people would either ignore or glare or just stare hard at the pale skinned girly looking boy Jrzey. Many were cautious around the boy and stayed suspicious of him. But Jrzey never paid no mind. 'They will all learn for wrong eventually.' Was the thoughts that Jrzey always had. There parents waved them off and smiled as they watched their children go to the academy on their first day.

"Do you think it was right to send them by themselves." Kushina asked out loud.  
"No they will be alright auntie. After all remember what lord third said before he passed during the attack." Itachi said as he smiled towards the stone mountains.

"Yes I remember." Kushina said as she stared also.

_**"It is with deep pleasure that I say this within my last minutes... Kushina, Mikoto, Sasuki... Protect your children as they are now... for when they grow...there growth will spurt more fire than any ninja in the lands. I saw it within all three of you when your sons were still in you. They are going to be strong... legendary. Protect them now but train them early... for I believe that your children will be the children of destiny. Their generation will be a generation like none other..." **_


	5. Academy Days

**Academy Days**

**Sorry guys for the long wait. I had lost my track of thought and of what to do plus with High-School. But now my inspiration is back and I have free time all this week. So expect a lot. And F.M.R will start making its presence know as I have other gangs in this story. So for all who hate that Jrzey seems good, he's a grey character. He is on neither side. Well let's get started you guys.**

"You wonder sometimes if I'm insane? Naruto you're the insane one here not me." Jrzey said to his cousin. The two were racing on top of rooftops to the academy. Naruto was in the lead as they were having a conversation. One that Jrzey wanted to avoid. "Oh come on Jrzey I know what is going on. I'm not as stupid and clueless as everyone wants me to be." Naruto told Jrzey with a glare. Jrzey jumped in front of Naruto and dashed off towards the doors of the academy. He stood there waiting for the rest of his family. 'Naruto you must have talked to that fox. Heheheheh this is just gonna make it more fun in the future. But I must play it off.' Jrzey thought to himself. He smirked when Naruto and the others made it. "Wow Sasuke Naruto got here before you. You must be loosing your edge." Jrzey said in playful way. Sasuke just smirked and pushed Jrzey out-of-the-way as he entered the doors of the academy.  
"You may be that way now Jrzey but one thing that will never change is that I..." Sasuke walked into the classroom and was immediately swarmed by a flock of girls.  
"Ohhh Sasuke your sooooo strong and handsome." One girl said.  
"I want you to marry me Sasuke-kun" Another girl said.  
"He's mine back off!" A really loud blonde haired girl said as she started tossing the girls off what she called 'her' Sasuke.

"Oh yea Sasuke the joys of fangirls that has to be the dream." Jrzey said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude I don't care about that stuff." Jrzey said as he walked up to the top row and sat down. Just then a boy with black hair and a sword walked up the row and stared at Jrzey. The class went silent as they wanted to see who this kid was. Iruka walked in and told the class to settle down until he saw the boy standing.

"Umm excuse me, but I said sit down. So sit down so I can start class." Iruka asked. The boy stood over Jrzey just a little longer and then walked to the other side of the row and took a seat. Sasuku looked at Jrzey and back at the mystery boy. "Who was that Jrzey?" She asked her brother. concerned he did something wrong already. "You expect me to know? I don't know anything about him. Don't want to know.. He doesn't worry me... Fuck it and fuck him." Jrzey said irritated. He didn't understand why he was always framed so much. 'I have fucking secrets to keep I don't have time to worry about him. But something about him... it's weird. I felt this great power and anger in me. And I could sence it off him as well.' Jrzey said in thought. The mystery boy started to intrude Jrzey the more he thought about him.

"Ok let's do roles ok." Iruka said as he started doing roll call. (skipping unimportant people)  
"Naruto." Iruka called.  
"Here"  
"Sasuke."  
"Hn."  
"Sakura."  
"Here Iruka Sensai."  
"Sasuku."  
"Present."  
"Jrzey"  
"Yo."  
"Karin"  
"Here"  
"Ren Uchiha?" Iruka asked in confusion.  
"Here." Everyone in the class turned and looked at who answered. Sasuke and Jrzey especially. "You're an Uchiha? I don't believe you." Sasuke said out loud. He didn't believe this mystery kid. "How dare you claim you come from a noble clan as the Uchiha. I've never seen you around the complex in my life." Sasuke said as he glared down the self-proclaimed Uchiha Ren. "That's because your father banished me." Ren said in a cold voice. He then looked at Jrzey and said prince of snakes raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you looking at?" Jrzey asked with venom laced in his voice. 'What is his... ugh.' Jrzey suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head then anger started to raise.

"You two calm down." Iruka order and the two snapped out of it. Iruka sighed in relief. "Listen if you two wanna blow off some steam then you can do it later. We will have spars. There is only a week left in the academy then exam to pass the academy is this Friday. Wait until spars happen then you guys and everyone else can go at it got it." Iruka said with stern glare to everyone. Everyone nodded and the lesson went on.

_**End of day!**_

It was now the end of the day and everyone was getting ready. In the locker room of the academy there was a meeting happening.  
"Jrzey what you do?" Sasuku asked her little brother again.  
"For the last fucking time sis I didn't do shit ok! I don't know what his problem is with me!" Jrzey yelled in rage. But that sudden power appeared again and when he shouted a sphere of chakra surrounded him and it exploded scaring everyone present.  
"What the fuck was that Jrzey?" A girl with blond hair that covered her eye and was in a pony-tail. She was Jrzey's ex girlfriend Asukara.  
"I don't know." Jrzey said honestly. He didn't know what that power was but he did know one thing. " I like it." Jrzey said out loud. Everyone looked at him scared and concerned.  
"Jrzey keep it and you'll end up like dad." Sasuku warned. Jrzey's smirk went away and was replaced with a sneer. He punched a locker near him and growled in anger.  
"Anytime I feel power and I love it everyone sees me as my bastard father. Fuck him! And fuck the villagers!" Jrzey yelled in rage as he continued to punch the locker until it was completely destroyed. After it was destroyed everyone could see Jrzey still need something to hit and was looking around. "HEY!" "YO!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they grabbed Jrzey and held him still.  
"Open the locker." Sasuke said to Kiba.  
"What?" Kiba asked confused.  
"Did I stutter. I said open the fucking locker!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto were struggling to hold their cousin. Kiba open the locker and moved around to Sasuke and Naruto.  
"You need to calm the fuck..." Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba all pushed Jrzey into the locker. "Down." Sasuke finished as he shut the locker. "This is fucked up!" Sasuke yelled in anger as he kicked a random backpack across the room.

_**In the Council Room**_

"Why has this meeting been called Minato?" Danzo asked. "Well Iruka has come saying he wants the council to be at the academy in a while to watch over something." Minato said with a serious expression. The ninja council was concerned what could it be that made their Hokage so serious. "What has happened at the academy Hokage san?" Rin asked with concerned. "Yes what is so drastic that we have to come?" Danzo asked intruded. "Well it appearse that another rivalry has started between two students who are considered prodigies." Minato said as he rubbed his temples.  
"So your son and that Uchiha again?" Shika asked. Minato shook his no and the Nara went back in thought. The council waited for the Nara to say something. "Well Nara-san have you figured it out?" Danzo asked. The Nara took a serious gaze.

"We need to get the academy to see this. We need to know there progress as of now." Shika said. "Who is it?" Rin asked. "I think I know." Danzo said with a smirk. This surprised the council because the old war hawk almost never smiles. " The young sage and the Fugazaki have met finally." Danzo said as he got up and waited for the others to follow. Minato sighed and took lead towards the academy.

_**In the Academy-Classroom**_

"You ready for this Jrzey?" Sasuku asked as she watched her little brother glare at the banished Uchiha. The Hokage was present and so was the council. "This is going to be fun I can tell." Rin said to her husband Kakashi. The Copy-Cat Nin just stared at the pale boy. "So he's Orochimaru's son?" He asked. Rin nodded and saw her husband narrow his eyes and activate his Sharingan. Rin just sighed. 'He will never let go.' She thought to herself.

"Ok you two. You know the rules just hand to hand combat got it. Taijutsu only." Iruka warned. The two boys nodded. Iruka brought his hand down for the spar to begin.  
For the longest time no one moved. The kids were getting bored. however the adults were smirking at what they were watching.  
"So they are both mature enough to know not to go rushing in like idiots." Shika said with a smirk. "Very impressive for little brats." Danzo said.

Out of nowhere there was a loud bang. Everyone jumped in shock. Jrzey and Ren were now both in each others faces. Each had a kuni in hand fighting for dominance.  
"You picked the wrong opponent to fight amateur." Jrzey said as he started over powering the young sage. "I like that you think like that Jrzey. But I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I'm no armature." Ren said as he took his words as moment to distract Jrzey. Ren head butted Jrzey causing said snake prince to fall back. Ren then took that opportunity and dashed at Jrzey. Jrzey saw it coming and threw a jab. Ren side-stepped the strike and grabbed Jrzey's wrist. The class was shocked. No one in their class has just caught a fist from Jrzey like it was nothing.  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I expected better from you Fugazaki." Ren said mocking Jrzey. Ren gripped Jrzey's fist tighter and pulled Jrzey towards him. Ren knead Jrzey in the gut. Said pale boy doubled over and Ren went for a killing blow as he drove his elbow into Jrzey's neck. But the prince expected it and vanished before the hit could connect. Jrzey appeared behind Ren and knead the young sage in the back. Ren reacted quickly and spinned around and sent a kick at Jrzey's head. Jrzey ducked. Then Ren continued his assault. He sent a left hook. Jrzey ducked and countered by undercutting Ren. Ren was stunned and staggered back. Jrzey smirked and hit Ren in the gut with a back-spin heel kick. Ren stumbled more and Jrzey's smirk grew into a crazed smile.  
"You are now in my sights." Jrzey said as he activated his Fuuzagan. Iruka was about to do stop the match until he heard Ren shout a word that made everyone gasp. "Sharingan!" Ren activated his Sharingan in his left eye but his right eye had the Rinnegan. When Jrzey was close enough Ren had pulled a solid black rod and smacked Jrzey across the face with it. Jrzey fell back and his eyes glowed green before he disappeared again. Ren looked around and couldn't sence the snake anywhere. "You should be more in tun with your senses Ren!" Jrzey yelled as he exploded out of the floor and uppercut Ren. Ren was launched up in the air. Jrzey smirked and everyone saw it then and there.

"That evil glare. Just like Orochimaru." Minato said with a sigh. He was disappointed that Jrzey was becoming like his father. "Have faith Minato. I'm sure he won't be another. He is my son after all." Sasuki said. She looked at her son. 'I hope I'm right.'

Jrzey's fangs sharpened and were dripping with purple liquid. "You are now in my line of sight Ren Uchiha. Young Sage of Konoha." Jrzey said in a cold tone as he jumped up towards the airborne Ren. Ren saw it coming and did a front flip bringing his foot down on Jrzey's head. Jrzey turned into a bunch of snakes that slithered up Ren's leg. Everyone watched in awe as the snakes slithered up Ren's neck and made a circle. "You have lost Ren Uchiha." The sound of Jrzey's voice echoed everywhere. The snakes around Ren's neck morphed into a pale hand. the hand grew more limbs as snakes started to form more parts until you saw Jrzey floating in the air holding Ren by the neck. The snakes formed wings on Jrzey's back and Jrzey just floated there holding Ren who sighed. " I admit defeat." Ren said as he deactivated his Bloodline.

"So this is what Hiruzen ment by this generation being the children of destiny." Danzo said in awe as he was impressed at what he saw. "This could be beneficial to me in the foreseeable future." Danzo said as he started to scheme on what to do for the next set of years. The bell ringed and everyone went home. They told there parents and the next day it was well known that this years academy students were going to be a unique bunch.


	6. Team work and plans set

**Team Placement and Burning Hatred**

"For god sakes you two can't stop arguing for a moment!" Itachi shouted as he scolded his students. Well one of them. Jrzey was just recovering from fighting Ren for the second time that day. Ren was on the other side getting the same talk from his sensai. Obito was scolding Ren even more. "You two are Leaf Ninja. You shouldn't be fighting like that. That was more than just a friendly spar." Obito said as he glared at Ren. "It can't be helped Obito. The two just hate each other. Maybe Minato made a mistake making us a power team." Shisui said as he sighed. "At least my team gets along with each other." The Uchiha said with pride. "Listen all of you." Itachi started. "We are going to work you guys to the bone. Shisui, Obito and myself are your sensais. Now listen to what Shisui has to say." Shisui then teleported over to a large rock and sat down. He took a thinking pose and then grinned. "Alright you guys. Now I know this sounds strange but... We need you guys to not tell anyone about anything that's about to be said got it?" All children nodded but Ren was skeptical. "What is it that you want us to keep quiet about?" Ren asked. Obito did a few dozen hand signs before shouting. "Nova Style: Secret Black Art of Silence!" The entire field turned black and the 3 sensais and there students were in a void of black. It looked as if they were just floating in space but without stars. "Nova?.." Ren asked. But his tone made it obvious he heard it before. "Nova? ...Nova... No-va... Wait a damn minute!" Ren shouted in anger. His Rinnegan and Sharingan flared to life. "Sensai answer me now! How do you know that?" "What is it to you Ren?" Obito asked with a smirk. "I know that jutsu from somewhere... my fathers studies. That's my families fucking bloodline how do you have it!" He more demanded an answer then asked.

Itachi sighed at his friend's stupidity. "You knew he was going to react to it this way so why do it?" Itachi sighed as he saw that glint of evil doing in his friend's eye. "Because now it will rise new hatred and the two will fight it out." Obito said as if it was that simple. "Where did you get it from!" Ren shouted once more. He took out his katana and waited for his sensai to answer. "Orochimaru." That was Obito's answer and that was a mistake he will always regret.

**In Unidentified location**

A pale man with slick black hair going down to his mid back was walking in the forest. He was associating with a boy who was a spitting image of himself. The boy had eyes that could scare kami himself or herself. His eyes were red and had three black dots in them almost like the Sharingan. He was Mizuki Fugazaki and his partner was none other than Orochimaru Fugazaki.  
"Where are we going father?" Mizuki asked as he grew tired of just walking.  
"We are going to meet an old friend of mine." The snake King said with a smirk. His son just looked at him with an evil glare like he just wanted to kill him. "Who the hell are we seeing Orochimaru." Mizuki demanded an answer out of his father. "I didn't ditch the leaf just so you could go find some people and ditch me or are these 'friends' of yours going to kill me?" Mizuki said as he started reaching in his pocket but Orochimaru stopped him. "There is no need for that weapon son. Trust me. They are good friends you and I can trust. And some of your old gang will be there." Orochimaru informed his son. He forked his tounge out when he saw the evil gleam in his son's eyes at the mention of his gang. They were disbanded after things in Konoha got too rough and the council was right behind him. Watching him like a hawk. 'Speaking of Hawks' Orchimaru thought to himself as he stared up at the massive wall in front of him and his son.

"Tell me Mizuki. How do you think your brother and sister are faring with the Leaf and that hawk Danzo." He asked in amusement. He wasn't a heartless father. He cared for his wife and he cared for his children. The village he couldn't give two fucks about. He still held a grudge because if it wasn't for Konoha he wouldn't have been separated from his clan. Though he doubted what his own wife said was true. If they were so mighty as she said then he found it hard to believe they were all killed off. The Uchihas, Senju, and Uzamaki were the threats to the Fugazaki. So for them to be wiped out would be something he would never believe not until he died and met them all. "Where are we?" Mizuki asked his father. Orochimaru was glad his son asked. But disappointed he didn't answer the question. "We are at the Fugazaki birthplace. We all started here and had our own little get together here. Behind this wall son is the answer I have longed for. If there really is no survivors then there should still be scrolls for us to read and study of. Learn about the secrets of our clan." Mizuki looked at his father than at the wall. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "I wish sis and mom were here." "What about Jrzey?" Orochimaru asked concerned. "What about him." And that ended that conversation. Orochimaru then knew that he might have made a mistake with bringing his oldest son. He just realized that his son doesn't care about his brother. But why was the question. "Why do you hold such hatred towards your brother?" "Because I will never forgive him for what he did. He cost me my love and my life back in the village. He will never be my brother. He doesn't like me either he has made that clear to me countless of time. I have nothing towards him other than total hate for his existence in this world. I created a monster out of my brother and it will be I who will save this world from him. And the only way I see it. Is to kill him and end him." Mizuki said then he channeled all his anger and punched the wall. The wall crumbled and all they could see was a pair of purple eyes with rings in them. "So you have finally made it huh." The Rinnegan user said in an emotionless tone. "Yes and you must be Pain. But where is the real you Nagato?" Orochimaru asked. The one called Pain just looked at Orochimaru for a good minute then his gaze fell on Mizuki. Mizuki sparked Pain's interest as he saw the boy just glare at his with his Fuuzagn activated. "You seek answers don't you?" Pain asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He just turned and started walking away. "Come you two deeper in the tunnels of darkness for the truth you seek will lead the path of peace." The two followed disappearing into the darkness.

**Back in Konoha**

Kakashi was reading his favorite book when he felt an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach. "So they are planning something huh?" Kakashi said to himself. Though his students walking with him heard it. "Who is they Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he twirled his gun on his fingers. "You should know Sasuke. You associate with them if the weapon you're holding is as good a sign as ever." Kakashi said to the young Uchiha. Who caught on to what his sensai was saying and he instantly got angry. "Why don't you say it again, but this time Hataki... Tell me what you really mean instead of being a coward." Sasuke was right in Kakashi's face at this moment just daring him to say something else. "You are associated with the Leaf village's most troublesome and most dangerous gang F.M.R. You Sasuke Uchiha should be lucky I haven't told the Hokage." Kakashi said as he glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke piped up at that statement and backed away. "Was that a threat you one-eyed pussy?" Sasuke said as he started shaking and twitching. Kakashi thought the Uchiha was shaking in fear. "Yes it was and no because if you step out of line you will be in bi-" Kakashi didn't get to finish his threat because Sasuke had lounged at him and was now beating the hell out of the one-eyed ninja.

"Sasuke get off of sensai!" Naruto yelled. They were in the middle of the street. But this is what Kakashi wanted. Kakashi had stopped acting and grabbed Sasuke by the throat. Sasuke spat in Kakahi's face. Kakashi started getting up while still holding the Uchiha. Just then a bunch of Anub showed up and took Sasuke. Then one took Naruto only leaving Kakashi and a scared and crying Sakura in the middle of the street.

In the grounds below the Hokage monument Danzo chuckled evilly. "Sasuke,Naruto, and Kin. You boys did great." Danzo said to his ninja. Minato then just walked in and looked at the three kids in front of him. "Naruto shouldn't be here Danzo." "He is in league with them I swear it Namazaki." Danzo said to reassure his associate. Minato nodded sadly and looked back at them. "You guys better hope your leader comes. You're going to need him."


End file.
